Here In Your Arms
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: A short Ryan Taylor fic inspired by Hellogoodbye's Here In Your Arms. That's all there is to it. Slightly OOC


**Here In Your Arms**

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I _repeat_ do **NOT **own the O.C. [if I did, there'd be a season 5 6 7 nor do I own the song _Here [In Your Arms_ Hellogoodbye wrote it... thank goodness.

¤—¤

Exhausted, Ryan took off his apron, hanging it up on the hook just as he left the restaurant. He waved goodbye to his fellow employees, rushing out the door only to find that he was already being picked up. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

Taylor Townsend sat at the bench near where he worked. She seemed to be twiddling her thumbs, waiting patiently for her boyfriend to get off work. He found her there almost every night now. She'd come by, wait for him and together they drove home. Most nights he didn't even want to drop her off at the Roberts house, but it wasn't like he could keep her from going home either.

_I like when we drive_  
_In your car  
__I like where we are  
__Here._

"Ryan!" she grinned as soon as he came into sight. She stood, running to him, wrapping her arms around him. He closed his eyes as he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You been waiting long?" he asked.

"Not really. Shall we go?"

He didn't have to reply. He took her hand, gently squeezing it and they headed for his car.

'_Cause our lips,  
Can touch  
And our cheeks  
Can brush_  
_Our lips can touch…  
__Here_.

"Mm," Ryan moaned into the kiss, pinning Taylor against the car door. He couldn't help it. There was something about Taylor that made him giddy [which was not normal since he was after all, Ryan Atwood. He was never giddy and unable to stay away from her. He loved being near her, with her, kissing her.

Taylor pulled him closer, sighing with content as she continued to kiss Ryan in the most passionate way she could. Her heart just screamed out the words "I LOVE YOU" with every beat.

'_Cause you are the one  
__The one that lies close to me  
Whispers hello, I missed you quite terribly_

"Ry-Ryan," Taylor pulled back, gasping for air. She felt completely flushed. "As much as I love playing tongue wars with you I think we should get going because people might see and you know how some people are, they get offended by public displays of affection and it's late and Sandy and Kirsten are probably wondering where you are—"

He kissed her again, a grin on his face. She succumbed, shrugging. Who cared about everyone else?

_I fell in love  
__In love with you suddenly  
__Now there's no place else  
__I could be  
__But here in your arms._

They ended up going to the beach. Taylor was surprised that Ryan had packed a blanket and a small picnic basket. Had he been planning such a night all along? She'd never seen such a romantic side to him before and sure it felt strange coming from Ryan but was she going to complain? No way!

"I just managed to make a few sandwiches… I put them in a cooler so they're still good," Ryan said as he handed her a ham and cheese sandwich. "I know, I know it's not much but—"

Now it was Taylor's turn to kiss him to shut him up. "This is perfect. Thank you. The beach looks so pretty tonight…"

_I like where you sleep  
__When you sleep  
__Next to me  
__I like where you sleep…  
__Here._

After finishing sandwiches, they sat side by side, staring at the moon's reflection in the water. It was their only source of light. The pale moonlight seemed to add more to the romantic atmosphere. Taylor laid her head to rest on Ryan's shoulder. Without having to think about, Ryan slid an arm around her shoulders, like it was the most natural thing to do. It seemed with every move she made, he made another to compliment hers. He loved these simple moments just sitting together on the beach… He wished they'd last forever.

'_Cause our lips  
__Can touch  
__And our cheeks  
__Can brush  
__Our lips can touch…  
__Here._

"You look so handsome," Taylor said sheepishly as she stared at Ryan's moonlight illuminated face. She inched her face closer, capturing his soft, warm lips. Oh how she loved him.

He didn't respond, simply placing both hands upon her cheeks and returning her kiss just as passionately. He was about to lean her down on the blanket when she pulled away. He stared at her in confusion, watching as she stood up.

"Tag!" she said tapping him on the nose. "You're it!" and off she ran as fast as she could on the sand. Laughing, a somewhat often occurrence now for Ryan, he stood and chased after her. The waves crashed upon the shore, his heart and feet falling along to the rhythm.

_Well you are the one  
__The one that lies close to me  
__Whispers Hello I missed you quite terribly  
__I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
__Now there's no place else I could be  
__But here in your arms_.

"C'mon Atwood! I know you can run—OH MY GOSH!" Taylor squealed looking behind to see that Ryan was quite close behind. She knew he was a fast runner but she never anticipated he'd be that fast. He was mere seconds away. Laughing even harder, Taylor picked up her speed.

He didn't feel foolish. He didn't feel stupid nor childish chasing after his girlfriend on the beach. He didn't find it cheesy. Hell, he didn't care at all. He was having fun, which he hadn't had in a while. And it was only proper that Taylor was the one to bring out this playful side to him even he'd never known existed within him. He caught up to her, ending up tackling her but in a gentle manner. They both laughed.

_Our lips can touch…  
__Our lips can touch…  
__Here._

Taylor wished this night would never end as she looked into Ryan's deep blue eyes. The sadness that she'd seen there mere months before were now gone and were now replaced with desire, yearning and love… All for her. How had she ever gotten so lucky? She gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead before laying his forehead to rest against hers.

_You are the one  
__The one that lies close to me  
__Whispers hello, I missed you quite terribly  
__I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
__Now there's no place else I could be  
__But here in your…_

After a night of frolicking at the beach, the young couple decided it was time to head home, but once again, both didn't want to part. Ryan couldn't seem to handle going to sleep in the pool house without her by his side. Lately he'd felt that way a lot. He never, ever wanted to be away from her for long. What did it mean?

"Can… I mean I know I'm going to sound like a total whore but I really don't feel like going home 'cause Julie and Kaitlin aren't there but I don't want to be a disturbance to you either. I mean I know you're tired from work and—"

"Taylor," Ryan cut in calmly.

"Oh," she turned to him, smiling. "Can I spend the night at your place?"

Ryan smiled. "Absolutely."

_You are the one  
__The one that lies close to me  
__Whispers hello, I missed you, I missed you_

Dressed in a pair of sweats and a plain black shirt, Ryan lay in bed, awaiting the return of his girlfriend who seemed to be taking forever in the bathroom. He didn't expect anything less. She always seemed to spend a lot of time in the bathroom, getting ready… Even though it was for bed. He picked up a book to pass the time. Unfortunately, having a hard day at work made it hard to stay awake. Intending to only close his eyes for a moment, he lay the book upon his chest and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Taylor emerged from the bathroom. A wide smile formed on her face as soon as she saw the sight of Ryan asleep with the book on his chest. _Aw,_ she put a hand to her chest. _He looks do adorable!_ She rushed over. She gently got into bed, making sure not to wake her sleeping prince charming. As she leaned over him, turning out the light from the lamp. As soon as it was dark, she felt him move.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Taylor apologized.

"You didn't. I wasn't sleeping." Ryan replied softly. She felt him close his book and set it side. "I'm beat though."

"Mm, me too." She snuggled close to him, resting her head to lay upon his chest.

_I fell in love  
__In love with you suddenly  
__Now there's no place else  
__I could be  
__But here in your arms._

Ryan held her close to him, now laying down next to her. Everything seemed right in the world, as if nothing could go wrong. He loved to hold her for she fit so perfectly in his arms. Everything seemed to fit with them. The way she just fell into his arms, the way he knew just what to do with her around. He felt so… At peace.

_You are the one  
__The one that lies close to me…_

"Taylor…?" Ryan asked.

"Hmm?" Taylor replied sleepily. She turned to face him, the light from outside the window falling upon her face. Ryan couldn't breathe.

He tucked strands of her hair behind her ear slowly, gently, his eyes gazing into hers. He felt so many things that he couldn't quite explain.

_Whispers hello  
I missed you quite terribly… _

Taylor looked back into his eyes. She began to feel that strong warm fuzzy feeling again, making her giggle. Ryan smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

_I fell in love  
__In love with you suddenly…_

It dawned on him, right there in that moment while he stared into her eyes, seeing all the things she wanted to say but couldn't really. He saw how much she missed him whenever he wasn't around, how she worried every minute of every day about his well being… How much she truly, truly loved him with all of her heart…

Taylor too was seeing things she knew Ryan could never put into words. His desire for her burned in his eyes, how they seemed to scream out three words she'd been dying to hear and knew he'd been dying to say.

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms…_

"We should… Probably sleep," her voice was a mere whisper and she turned around again. He pulled her closer. She could feel his breath near her ear. She shivered with delight. She smiled. "Goodnight Ryan."

_Here in your arms…_

"Goodnight Taylor. I… Love you."

Taylor turned to him, surprised. She didn't have to ask if he meant it for she could clearly see it in his eyes. "I love you too Ryan. So much." She snuggled closer to him [if that was even possible and he held her close. She could hear the steady beating of his heart matching that of her own. They belonged together and she knew they'd always belong together.

_Here in your arms._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_ Emerges from under the desk looking terrified DON'T SHOOT! It's my FIRST time writing an O.C. fic... I was inspired by reading a lot of Rylor fics... So... Yeah... Hahaha! Please be kind it's my first OC fic and you know, I hope you liked it... It was inspired by the song by HelloGoodbye. I was walking home and I heard it and I just saw those two in my head and I thought I just had to share it... I know, I know extreme fluff and stuff but hey, everyone loves a little fluff. Please, please let me know what you think. I'd really, really appreciate it if you left me a review!! Thanks for reading!!_

**MarauderWormtail89**


End file.
